hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
SWAG.MOV
SWAG.MOV is the sixth and last episode of the PONY.MOV series. It was initially set to be released on December 22, 2012, but it was instead released on February 20, 2013. Plot Rainbow Dash comes back to life (really because she was in a coma), and the other ponies come back from their misfortunes. Will they still be able to save Ponyville from Discord? Transcript (We see the text, "ONE YEAR LATER," in white, bold letters.) (We first see a complete wasteland that used to be Ponyville. Discord is shown walking along with Wolflor, while the R-Dash 5000 clones are flying behind them saying, "Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag.") (The Derpy toaster is shown sitting on a pile of rocks, and falls off. On the ground, we see one of Fluttershy's animal skeletons and a "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU" poster that blows away in the wind.) (We finally see a battered-up sign that says, "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE, POPULATION: PONIES." Twilight Sparkle then walks up to the sign, and looks at it sadly.) Twilight Sparkle: *sigh* rock music begins playing. (We see the text, SWAG.MOV, in a white, bold format.) (Rarity's sweatshop is shown with broken windows, untrimmed grass, and graffiti on the door (written in Spanish). Inside, we see a badly bruised Rarity (with no hair or tail, and a penis drawn on her forehead) sneaking over to the door while all of the Mexicans are shown sleeping. Luckily, she is able to succeed.) (At a desk, we see some paperwork with a green hoof stamping it; making it say "REHABILITATED." Fluttershy, wearing a tie and carrying a hat in her hooves, is then shown behind the desk looking good as new (despite still having her creepy eye-shadowing). Outside the mental hospital, Fluttershy puts on her hat; waves good-bye to both the doctor and Nurse Redheart; and walks along the path with her suitcase.) (At a cheap, Vegas-like motel, Pinkie Pie is shown laying on a bed (wearing her hooker outfit from the previous episode) with a snail on her rear end. She then picks up her vodka bottle, and looks at it with blur vision. She then starts to feel terrible, and pours out the entire bottle.) (Finally, underneath the tree from the preview of this episode, Rainbow Dash is still shown dead (with the Afro); and Spike is still poking her with a stick.) the music ends, Rainbow Dash suddenly comes back to life screaming. Rainbow Dash: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Spike, who is frightened by this, also begins screaming.) Spike: ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! WHAT THE F***!?! YOU'RE ALIVE!?!'' Oh my God, did Twilight's experiment really bring you back from the dead? Rainbow Dash: her eyes I was never dead, I was in a coma. Thanks for burying me alive by the way. Spike: Ooooh, yeah, sorry about that. I guess, at some point, somebody probably should've checked your pulse, or something. Rainbow Dash: Well, what'd I miss, fag? Spike: Uh... things haven't been going so great, actually. Discord, Wolflor, an army of robots that look like you, tornadoes, fires, earthquakes, meteors, there was a flesh-eating virus for a while, a bunch of people got lymphoma after the bombs dropped, then there was this whole civil war between the Earth ponies and the pegasi... Rainbow Dash: Where's Twilight? (Spike sadly points at Twilight, who is sitting on a hill in front of the wasteland formerly known as Ponyville looking very sad.) wind is heard whistling. (Rainbow Dash flies up behind Twilight to cheer her up.) '''Rainbow Dash: Hey Twilight, how's your hammer hanging? keeps on looking at Ponyville. Rainbow Dash tries to cheer Twilight up again. Rainbow Dash: Yo, I'm back, you happy to see me? still stares at Ponyville. Rainbow Dash: Hey Twilight, who am I? a sad face Who am I, Twilight? I'm you, sourpuss! laughs (Rainbow Dash begins to looks confused, wondering why Twilight isn't responding.) Twilight Sparkle: sadly I wanted to save Ponyville... but I couldn't do it... I failed. All because I was abandoned by people I thought were my friends. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie... none of them would help me find the Elements of Harmony. Now everyone in Ponyville is dead.... so much for friendship being magic. Rainbow Dash: Aww c'mon Twilight, there's no problem that friendship can't solve! continues staring at Ponyville. Rainbow Dash: a straight face Yeah, okay, that sounded kinda gay. an excited face But you'll see! This is nothing a little sonic rainboom can't fix, watch! (Rainbow Dash then flies into the air to perform a sonic rainboom. From down below, we see that she passes by Rarity's sweatshop, the mental hospital, and the cheap motel. At those said places, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were able to look up and see it.) (During the sonic rainboom, Rainbow Dash's suddenly face melts off; revealing her skull. As Pinkie Pie sees it, her face melts as well. When we cut back to both Fluttershy and Rarity, we see that their faces have already been melted off from offscreen. All of a sudden, the Earth (as well as the whole universe) starts to fall into a big hole.) (The scene then goes completely white, as a newborn Rainbow Dash is then shown floating in midair; with two alien-like eyes and an extra green eye that glows. After that, the newborn Rainbow Dash suddenly just fades away.) (All of a sudden, everything that had just happened in the first half of the episode goes into reverse. However, it didn't stop there because it suddenly went through all of the events that happened in PARTY.MOV, MAGIC.MOV, and SHED.MOV. It then stops as soon as we get to the part where Apple Bloom was about to get crushed.) Apple Bloom: Look girls, I finally got my cutie mark! and Sweetie Belle are paying more attention to Discord comming closer. I got my cutie mark girls. and Sweetie Belle run away. Girls, where ya'll going? as Discord's foot was about to crush Apple Bloom again, a loud booming voice (similar to Rainbow Dash's) is heard. Rainbow-Titan: (from offscreen) DISCORD!!!!!! (Discord suddenly looks confused, trying to find where the voice came from. From down below, Apple Bloom looks up from underneath Discord's foot and runs away. We see that the voice did belong to Rainbow Dash, who has now become Rainbow-Titan (who is a muscular version of herself, with her original tomboyish mane, that is the same size as Discord). Before we see her full body, we she her bottom-half walking right through Ponyville as all of the ponies in town watch her in amazement. Discord is shown, looking confused, as Rainbow-Titan finally walks right up to him; revealing her full body as a light shines on her.) Rainbow-Titan: You've ravaged this city, crushed our homes, and destroyed countless lives. The atrocities you've committed against ponykind are abhorrent and unforgivable, and demand swift, sovereign justice. But because I am honor bound by the laws of peace and amnesty, I am issuing one final warning to you, Discord. LEAVE THIS PLACE, OR DIE. (Rainbow-Titan reveals her wings.) *SILENCE* Discord: *roars* Rainbow-Titan: You've got it. (Rainbow-Titan and Discord begin to fight. Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity (whose hair has grown back), Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie are then shown racing up to the roof of a tall building to watch what is going on. The ponies down below scream and run to get out of Rainbow and Discord's way.) Twilight Sparkle: as the wind blows through her hair Gott in Himmel. (Discord throws Rainbow-Titan against a building, accidentally squishing ponies that were watching when she landed.) Rainbow-Titan: down Oh s***, did I just squish someone? (Discord then shoots a laser out of his mouth, with Rainbow-Titan dodging it by using her wings. Spike is then shown watching, dumbfoundedly.) Spike: Well, might as well make this interesting. takes out a lighter, smokes a few puffs of weed, and chills out while watching Rainbow-Titan putting Discord in a headlock. (Discord suddenly roars, managing to get out of Rainbow-Titan's headlock, and knocks her down.) then slides to the building where her friends are, and Discord jumps onto her back; making her speechless due to the amount of pain. Discord: You cannot defeat me, Rainbow pony. onto Rainbow's wings Your virgins will be mine, and your world will BURRRRRRRRN. (Discord rips Rainbow-Titan's wings off violently, with Rainbow screaming in pain loudly.) (Lyra, Bon Bon, and Big Macintosh are the first ones to see this in horror from on top of two buildings. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are then shown, also watching this in horror from on top of a Octavia. When Rainbow's friends see this, they were also too horrified to watch. We even see that Sweetie Belle is up there with them as well, and is too frightned to watch. To cover her eyes, she holds onto her older sister, Rarity, who tries to comfort her from this tragic scene. The entire town of Ponyville is then shown from a far away view, to show how loud Rainbow-Titan's scream is.) (Discord finally rips out the wings, and throws them in the air. Rainbow-Titan then falls to the ground, passing out, and closes her eyes.) Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! made Rainbow-Titan open her eyes, as she looks up and sees Scootaloo on top of another building. Please, get up! You gotta get up, Rainbow Dash! You can do it, I believe in you. (After getting some confidence, Rainbow-Titan gets up and kicks Discord off of her back.) "Alleluia" is heard playing. Rainbow-Titan: Nobody f***s with Rainbow Dash. kick causes to Discord hit a mountain, head first, as Rainbow gets up. On the mountain, Discord gets back up as well. Discord: PONIES ARE FOR LITTLE GIRLS!! begins to charges at her, as Rainbow-Titan looks at the building her friends are and calls for Twilight. Rainbow-Titan: TWILIGHT, NOW!! (Twilight pulls out a magic book, and summons the Sword of the Holy Titans. The sword then comes down from the sky through black clouds towards Rainbow-Titan, as Discord is still charging at her while yelling. As soon as the sword finally comes down, Rainbow-Titan grabs onto it as lightning struck a in the background. Rainbow then holds the sword like a baseball bat, as Discord finally gets close to her.) Rainbow-Titan: SWAG! (Rainbow-Titan slashes Discord's head off with the sword, causing him to scream in agony. His head then goes flying in the air, as the music ends.) (Rainbow-Titan drops the sword, screams to the sky (by letting out a Godzilla roar), then eventually stops. Discord's decapitated body starts to gush blood like a fountain, causing a large blood tsunami wave coming towards the building where Spike and the other main ponies are. Everyone on the building looks at the wave I'm fear.) Spike: I hate Mondays. sitcom laughter plays. (The flood almost drowns Ponyville, as everyone is shown screaming and running away.) (On the other side of town, Paco is shown pulling the Derpy toaster around in a wagon. He suddenly finds a penny laying on the road, and looks amazed.) Paco: *gasps* Look, Messus Derpy, a penny! Oh, and it's heads up too! See a penny, pick it up, and all the day you'll have good luck! picks up the penny and shows it to Derpy. I guess this is our lucky day! (Paco suddenly looks shocked, as he notices the tsunami wave coming towards him and Derpy. He then makes a Jesus-cross shape on his chest, as Derpy (for some reason) also looking surprised at the sight of the wave.) (The wave wipes everyone up onto the surface.) is shown on top of Paco. Spike: Oh God, it got in my mouth again! pushes Spike off of him. Paco: YO, STEP OFF ME, S***HEAD!!!! overheard Paco, and immediately reprimands him. Rarity: Paco! Did you just say the "S-H" word?!? Paco: Oops, sorry Meesus Rarity. (Rainbow-Titan shrinks, and turns back into Rainbow Dash. She then faints in Discord's blood, due to the exhaustion.) Dash starts to close her eyes, as her friends come to see if she's okay (in the style of APPLE.MOV). Spike: slowly Yo, Rainbow Dash! Y'alright? (The scene goes completely white, as Rainbow Dash is then shown laying in a hospital bed. As she opens her eyes, she is surprised to see her friends and Spike (who is the only one not smiling) gathering around her.) Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, you were absolutely wunderbar out there! Rarity: You were positively fabulous, darling! And I'm not just being generous! Fluttershy: Hey hey hey, you can come in my shed any day. Pinkie Pie: Jeez, Dashie, you're one hell of a party animal! Spike: unamused *sigh* Thank you for saving Ponyville Rainbow Dash, I guess... Fluttershy: in front of Spike, giving a quick saying Seriously though, don't come in my shed. Dash sits up, turns around, and sees that her wings are now stubs with bandages. This makes her feel bummed. Rainbow Dash: Aw, jeez, my wings are gone. sarcastically Yeah, not like I wanted those or anything. Those wings that I used to fly. Pinkie Pie: Hey, you know what I still don't understand? Whatever did happen to those Elements of Harmony? is shown digging up through his nose (looking very stupid), only to pull out the Elements of Harmony. Spike: Hey, look! Here are the Elements of Harmony. They were up my nose the whole time! (A random portal pops up right next to Rainbow's bed.) Rainbow Dash: Yo, what the fudgesicle!? (Applejack, who has her hair down and is not wearing her usual hat, enters the room from the portal.) Pinkie Pie: Hey, it's Applejack! Spike: Applejack, where have you been? I feel like we haven't seen you in forever. Applejack: Hey, ya'll, I'm back from my adventures in another dimension. Spike: up a cigarette Yeah, okay whatever, nobody really cares. smokes Applejack: Nobody cares? But I saved the entire multiverse from a giant- Spike: Nobody cares, Applejack! Applejack: But... but I- Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy: NOBODY CARES! Spike: You stupid c***, shut your f***ing mouth. Oh my God, shut up, shut up, a million times, shut up, I'm going to kill you. SHUT UP! Nobody cares. nearly starts to cry as Spike yells at her. Rainbow Dash: an anime pony face Hey guys, you know what I just realized? her friends, with her normal face We're all together again, you know, like a family or something. Twilight Sparkle: both gay and idiotic I guess friendship really is magic! (The main six and Spike (who is still the only one not happy) hug each other.) Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy: Awwww! poops, while the hug goes one. Spike: Man, you guys are gay. I need to get some guy friends. (Back in Ponyville, Paco is shown mopping up Discord's blood with Derpy by his side (still in the wagon).) (The Wonderbolts are shown lifting up a frame on a house, with Apple Crackers watching.) (A hammer is shown hammering, as Big Mac is shown painting the barn with light red paint. Apple Bloom is also mopping up the blood, but then decides to use it as paint. Lamp poles are then shown being lifted up in the streets of Ponyville.) (We finally see that all of Ponyville is reformed and rebuilt. Meanwhile, Applejack (who has hair back into a ponytail, and her hat back on) is challenged that she cannot eat all the apples in the entire orchard; thus proving everyone wrong once again, as the other main ponies and Spike watch in amazement.) eats the last apple in the wooden tub. Applejack: Well, I did it, I ate every apple in the whole dang orchard. orchard is shown with empty branches. Every last one. How do you like THEM apples? see the text, "THE END," and the credits play. The song that plays during the credits is "20% Cooler". In the beginning, before they start, Fluttershy's demonic head is shown, but is shown fully straight then tilted. (After the credits, a short clip shows Fluttershy inside her shed sipping hot chocolate (or coffee). This time the shed is filled with furniture, tables, and pink wallpaper, instead of cut up, bloody animals. From out of nowhere, Discord's suddenly head comes falling out of the sky and lands in the shed right next to Fluttershy; breaking some of the wood. The head then looks around and sees that Fluttershy is not impressed.) Fluttershy: whispers You're in my shed. HOTDIGGEDYDEMON.COM logo appears. THE END Voices * Max Gilardi - Rainbow Dash/Rainbow-Titan, Spike, Discord, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Paco, and R-Dash 5000 Clones * Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle * Arin Hanson - Rarity * Esther Nho - Apple Bloom * Kimlinh Tran - Scootaloo Gallery A2EHbeUCIAArNe7.jpg|Rarity's sweatshop is in ruins. A1Vk8dMCAAIaRsA.jpeg|Fluttershy checks out of the mental hospital. 8a0.jpg|Pinkie Pie just had sex with a snail (again). Rainbow's Ressurection.png|Rainbow Dash suddenly came back to life. Swagmov.PNG|Spike freaks out at the sight. Screenshot diffriences.png|Different screenshots left (Equestria L.A) and right (full version of SWAG.MOV). File.MOV1.png A9Ce-mRCMAI9MKj.jpg|Carrot Top, Berry Punch, and Minuette's cameo. PONY MOV pic2.png|"Leave this place, or die!" Mane4 and Spike.png|Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy watching Rainbow-Titan fight Disocrd. A-c9cwNCEAE5x1i.jpg|Spike smoking some weed during the fight. PONY MOV pic1.png|Lyra, Bon Bon, and Big Mac's cameo. A4tU9 oCIAArQxf.jpeg|Sweetie Belle holds on to Rarity. CHICKEN.jpg|"You can do it. I believe in you." PONY MOV pic3.png|"This is so fucking retarded! Oh my God, I can't believe I'm animating this." AzOVCAeCIAI4-eQ.jpg|Concept art of Paco pulling Derpy Hooves in a wagon. AzOU__1CUAI27RW.jpg|Concept art of Spike floating in Discord's blood. A9Ux5FLCAAAUH9I.png|Rainbow Dash sleeping in a hospital bed. A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png|Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike visiting Rainbow Dash. A9T5X6qCYAIF1IE.png|"What ever did happened to those Elements of Harmony?" BAv4aGZCMAA_SLb.jpg|"Hey guys, you know what I just realized?" A9igvLDCIAAG-Z2.jpeg|"I guess friendship really is magic!" APPLESagain.png|Everyone is all together again. Trivia * This is the Rainbow Dash themed episode of the show. * This is the first episode to be released in 2013, and also the last. * A trailer appeared at the end of PARTY.MOV. * This wad the first episode to feature a preview. * This is the last episode of PONY.MOV * This episode ties the plots from both PONY.MOV and Ask Jappleack together. * This is the first episode to have 3D animation. * Fourth appearance of Paco. * Third appearance of Derpy Hooves. * Character Debuts: Mental Hospital Doctor, Nurse Redheart, Rainbow-Titan (Rainbow Dash's giagantic form), Carrot Top, Berry Punch, Minuette, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Scootaloo (speaking role), and the Wonderbolts. * Arin Hanson reprises his role as Rarity in this episode. * All 3 of the Cutie Mark Crusaders make a second appearance. The first was in SHED.MOV * The first 2 minutes of this episode premiered at Equestria LA. * Apple Bloom came back to life in this episode because of Rainbow Dash's time-reversing sonic rainboom. * The credits of the cast are similar to the ones from The Simpsons Movie. * This is the first time Paco sweared. * Rarity was mad at Paco for saying the "SH word" (despite the fact she said it in APPLE.MOV). * It is revealed that Fluttershy is 22 years old (on the piece of paperwork that was given for her cure). * Shortly after the worldwide premiere, PONY.MOV TV will do a Top 10 Best HotDiggedyDemon Videos countdown, leading up to the network premiere of the episode (including the network premiere of Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!). * It was reavealed that the Elements of Harmony were up in Spike' nose all along. * This is the second time Discord spoke; his first speaking role was in DRESS.MOV. * Although this is intentionally the series finale, Max Gilardi said he had an idea for a Derpy Hooves that episode he might do. * This is the second episode with a fake infomation; the fake one says that Spike caught his weiner in a coke bottle. Even if it's semi-true, Rainbow Dash didn't teach Twilight of the true magic of friendship, but did almost destory the univesise using the sonic rainboom. The first episode that has a fake infomation was PARTY.MOV, which was before this episode. * This is the second episode with no bloody episode title card. * This episode was dedicated to Lauren Faust (who really was not dead) who's last words were the same as Sonic the Hedgehog's. * The scene where Applejack is shown eating apples, with her friends watching, is the same poster that Max gave out at one of his convention appearences. * When Rarity was shown escaping the Mexicans, it was shown that one of them drew a picture of a penis on her forehead. When this was shown in the preveiw, the drawing was censored. When Rarity's skull was shown, the picture is still on her skull. * Big Macintosh and June were the only character voiced by Max Gilardi who weren't shown in the credits under his name. * During the fight with Rainbow-Titan (Rainbow Dash) against Discord, while Rainbow-Titan grabs the Sword of the Holy Titan, the lighting flash shows a quick senctence on 9:25. It said, "This is so f*cking r***ded. Oh my God, I can't believe I'm animating this." * Lyra is still pregnant in this episode, just like in PARTY.MOV. * There is graffitti on the door of Rarity's shop in spanish, which is translated: "Here lives a f*cking b*tch!" * On the penny that Paco picks up, there is a pony Abraham Lincoln with the words, "In Twilus we trust." * Goof: The Elements of Harmony are of pictures of the ponies' actual cutie marks from MLP: FiM, instead of their PONY.MOV cutie marks (with the exception of Applejack, since she's the only main character of the real show with her actual cutie mark). * Twilight pooped in this episode, just like in MAGIC.MOV. * This is the only episode that has not aired on PONY.MOV TV yet to this day. * After decapitating Discord, Rainbow-Titan lets out the iconic Godzilla roar (more specifically, the roar heard throughout the Millenium series, from 1999-2004). Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos